Too Hateful to Love
by blackmailme
Summary: A boy forced into a world filled with blood and hate must find his way to love. Deaths, betrayals, and tragic ends pave the road ahead as the breath of summer drags him on, but in the end...is this boy too filled with hate to love?
1. Chapter 1

Too Hateful to Love

I was running again—running like hell. My chest heaved, freeing the white ghost of hot air from my lips as the cold rushed out of my legs and into my throat. I could feel it closing, the pipe that gave me my air—my life. I had no idea how long I had been running or how fast but it must have been too much, too fast because I don't remember the last time I had this constricting feeling behind my Adam's apple. It was such an annoying type of self-suffocation.

"Get back here!" yelled the furious voice of Boss Caroni, head of the Black Claw Gang. I didn't know what lay ahead for them or why I had to lure the Gang to the Blueday Docks, but I did it anyway and prayed to whoever god was listening that I didn't have to witness their punishment unfold.

The Black Claw Gang was a constant thorn in Stepfather's side, a bothersome vermin itching to be exterminated. They had once been an ally to Stepfather, but after leaking information on the illegal drug trades and dog fighting rinks, they were pegged as dead men walking and I was the one to help exact Stepfather's revenge.

"I said get back here, you punk!" Boss Caroni bellowed.

'_Like I'd listen to you, dead meat.' _I said internally, half growling under my breath. I didn't like the Black Claws by far but what lay ahead was probably far more brutal than what the deserved. I could only imagine the gruesome end they would meet.

I mentally counted the throng of men chasing me. One, two, three, Caroni is four, five…six. Six men, including Caroni. That's pretty large for a group execution. How will Stepfather pull this bloodbath off? I didn't doubt he would be able to do it. Hell. I didn't doubt that for a second, just wondering which sick method he would use. Guns? No, too simple. Knife fight? No, too slow. Sic the dogs on'em? No, he did that already and everyone knows he hates his killing being cliché. The Port was only a menacing clue to the possibilities of chosen deaths for these men.

I could let them catch me. Being beaten to a bloody pulp may be better than the guilt of having led them to their doom. No. Stepfather wouldn't allow it. If I lost them or if they caught me and this mission failed…I would get the true taste of the Devil's wrath.

So I led them to a bloody grave.

I could see the Blueday Port ahead, the sickening green water waiting like a predator for its prey. The six men grew closer, almost at arm's length—almost. So close. But just as Caroni outstretched his arm—just as his fingers entered my personal comfort zone, a _pop_ went off.

One of Stepfather's snipers shot Caroni's finger off. I didn't turn when Caroni let out a pain stricken cry. I didn't turn around as one of the men screamed, "It's a trap!!" I didn't dare to look as Stepfather undoubtedly stepped out of his hiding spot to gaze happily on the shower of gun fire raining down one the six ill-fated men. I just ran as more guns began to crack through the air.

_Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop…! _I guess Stepfather wasn't against cliché killings after all. I knew he had a thing for the "Raining Bullet theme", but this was ridiculous. I never heard so many guns being fired. I doubted there would be anything left of the six poor bastards. Maybe that's what the water from the port was for—to wash away the oceans of blood.

But I didn't watch as the men died because of a weakling like me…who only knew how to run.

* * *

Author's Notes

My name is dearest **Blackmail**. I hope you enjoy my new stories. This one is modern and completely set off from the anime/manga. But I have something else to discuss for now.

I used to be a writer on Fanfic with the penname Fadingrain03, but my most beloved Mother made me delete my account (well she tried). I was so depressed. My old stories are lost and a little piece of my heart went with them. I hope that I am able to continue to write this story. Forgive me my loyal fans for having deleted my old stories. I may be able to continue them if my Mom stops looking for them…maybe. DX


	2. Chapter 2

Too Hateful to Love

Chapter Two

* * *

I remember seeing her for the first time. She was sitting on the ground, staring at the sky like it wasn't even there. Her eyes were looking somewhere else, past the clouds, past the blue, past **everything**. I've never seen someone my age so focused on nothing. But then…she looked at me. Her green eyes did something to me that I didn't think was possible. It _burned_ me. I was a dear in the headlights of an eighteen-wheeler. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. All I could do was stare into the galaxy of her eyes.

She smiled at me—a perfect smile.

And without even trying—without even _thinking_—I glared.

* * *

I awoke with a start, chest throbbing, tongue bleeding, heart pounding in my chest as if begging to break free and _every_ piece of _every_ inch of my pale skin was lined with goose bumps. I hated waking up like that as if I had to jump out of sleep and thrust myself into a sprint….as if I was running away from something again.

A nightmare. Yeah, I didn't mean to look, but I did.

After the firing stopped and the docks grew too silent with death, I stopped running, my knees in the port's sickly waters. My legs wouldn't stop running until I half drowned myself into the water, but with a quick demand from Stepfather, "Stop running, fool," I came to a screeching halt, paralyzed with something worse than fear.

And slowly, I turned. My eyes would not look to the waters below me, knowing it was stained red from the men's bloody runoff. My eyes would not look forward, knowing the bodies would be nothing but mismatched limbs, if nothing altogether. I looked up, imagining the sky that that girl had seen that day as curious strands of blonde dripped icy water down my placid face. I strived to look beyond the setting sky, its pink clouds reminding me of the pink blood stains soaking into my pant cuffs. I tried, but the reddening sky only grew into a bloody shawl of death.

I imagined the sky had something behind its shield of red and white, but I saw **nothing**—nothing, but death and I knew…this was not the sky she saw.

I looked ahead. I don't remember why, but I did. Maybe I did it as self-punishment. Who knows? *shrugs*

It was pure carnage…_everywhere_.

After that I blacked out and now I'm awake in my own bed, trembling with a cold chill of sweet and fear. Damn it.

I shouldn't have looked.

* * *

"You did well, Naruto." Stepfather said, not really paying attention to me, but to his little, half-naked babe crawling all over the bottom of his knees. Just looking at the pathetic woman as she groveled happily at his feet made me want to gag. I couldn't help but furrow my brows with disgust. Hell. I didn't even notice that Stepfather actually called me by my name.

"Yeah. No problem." I scratched the back of my head, trying to look like I didn't care about the woman, but for the love of God! Stop doing that with your hands, lady. A young and impressionable adult is present!

"What is that on your lips, red makeup?" Stepfather asked suddenly. I was thrown off by the slight curiosity in his voice. Makeup, what? Does he think I'm some cross dresser now?!

I touched my finger to my lips. A wet liquid smeared onto my finger tips and then I understood…blood.

"I bit my tongue again. It must be the blood." I sighed and rubbed away the smeared red with my bare arm, careful to avoid my white sleeve.

"Oh, I was starting to worry. No subordinate of mine is going to be a homo cross dresser." Stepfather chuckled to himself, his head of tightly combed black hair quivered as he continued to amuse himself with the idea of me being homo. It would have been funny if it was anyone else, but with him…it just felt like an insult.

I forced a very strained smile. Stepfather was a quick witted devil, but he was terrible at seeing through lies and that smile was a _frequent_ lie that visited me in the presence of his most pompous form. Lying was something I detested, but what was I supposed to do? Should I frown? Should I sneer? No. That would warrant a bloody beating that I just wasn't in the mood for.

"Is there anything you need?" (Translation: What the hell do you want from me?) I asked, my voice sounding so out of character. It was so falsely forged with emotions that I didn't even have names for. So very, very fake.

Stepfather glanced at the woman at his feet and waved his finger to her as a signal to get the hell out. What a brave little slut she was. I couldn't believe she had the guts to sneer distastefully at Stepfather as he shooed her away and I was even more surprised to see that Stepfather hadn't killed her right then and there. Maybe she was too good when it came to his…um _needs_.

Stepfather cleared his throat loudly as the woman slicked out of his room and into her own little chamber (prison actually). I sighed with relief as my eyes automatically stopped burning with the absence of concubine's slim figure twisted around Stepfather's thighs.

"I would like you to pick up Little Crow for me." Stepfather said with a chuckle bubbling on the edge of his tongue.

Ugh. Sasu…

And that's when the snowball began to fall down the mountain, but this time, I knew it was coming.

_"Little Crow"_ was just an affectionate nickname that Stepfather gave to his nephew. And the ONLY reason he treated that bastard with any kindness is because that_ "Little Crow"_ is Stepfather's ONLY heir. Little Crow's real name is Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha.

And I **HATE** Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Hello!

Blackmail here. I got a lot of people asking me why my Mom would delete my stories…well. Sadly, she thought my stories were too weird for a young girl to be writing. She was worried that I let my imagination run a little too wild, ya know? I love Mom and don't blame her for being a little worried about my old stories. They were quite strange, but hell. I can't contain my imagination, so I went behind her back and made a new account.

"_Let's See How Far We Go!" _was my first and favorite story! It was a NaruXSaku that was all about pushing forward in a world heading for doom.

END

Yeah, that was a very important part in my story that I was never even able to get to. Agh! It makes me wanna cry when I think about it. I may have to rename the story if I wish to continue it. And then there's my other NaruXSaku "My Lost Angel." But that didn't even get that far. –sigh-

Please review and thank you for all of your kindness! ***Blackmailme* **


	3. Chapter 3

Too Hateful to Love

Chapter Three

I hate winter. A LOT. No reasons really; just don't like it. I used to ponder on that for hours.

Why do I hate winter?

Hell. I don't mind the cold. I prefer it actually. Being an ice sickle is much better than being set ablaze by the sun.

It's not like anything changes in the winter. Stepfather's attitude is just as bad as always and Sasuke is just as annoying, but something's missing. I can't put my finger on it, but when the first chill of October arrives, I become almost unbearably depressed.

What's missing, that thing that makes my body ache?

* * *

There he was, in all his pompous glory. His black hair was tied back today surprisingly, but his long bangs of ebony still managed to escape the cruel little band of rubber as they wistfully danced in the wind. Those black eyes caught mine as soon as I reached the steps of Sasu's favorite little hide out…the abandoned library. He wore all black again today, just like every day as if he was in perpetual morn, but I guess any other color would look out of place against his paler than pale skin.

Yeah. He was handsome too, but to me, he was the second ugliest person on the planet…next to Stepfather. No one's as hideous as Stepfather, at least in my eyes.

"What do you want, loser?" Sasuke's velvet voice pierced my ear drums like the annoying cry of a violin. I almost winced.

"S-Sasuke, b-be nice." Chattered a little hooded voice. I looked at the short, somehow pathetic looking figure at Sasuke's side, clinging to his arm with a vice grip. My head tilted in confusion at the hooded stranger and then I smiled.

"What now, Little Crow? Don't like showing off your girlfriend's beautiful face?" I teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sasuke blurted out with more anger than I expected. "Get off me." He demanded. I was shocked at his coldness, despite the fact he's ALWAYS cold. Even though I couldn't see the girl's face, I knew she must have been in shock or at least hurt. She obeyed with an almost inaudible whimper. Poor thing.

"Nice job at being a dick to that little mouse." I growled. For some reason 'mouse' seemed an appropriate nickname for the shivering stranger.

"That's none of your business." Sasuke glared at me with burning darkness setting fire in his eyes. I had never seen him so defensive. He glared down at the girl as she quietly shook in her knee-high snow boots. "Go home." He growled.

The girl looked up at him and, for a split second, I saw a flash of almost white, purple irises, brimming with tears. "T-thank you for today, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke's face suddenly tensed as his teeth clinched together in an almost painful sort of way. "Run." He hissed through his teeth and for some reason…I heard such anguish in his voice—in his eyes. What the hell?

What's that pained look on his face?

Sasuke bent down to the girl's eye level and drew close, putting his lips to her ear. He whispered and, if I didn't have such an abnormal ability to hear, I might not have caught it. "_Call me when you're safe._" He backed away and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Now, **go**."

We watched as the hooded girl jumped down the library steps in one fluid movement and I was left shocked at how quickly she was able to move. She gave off such a weak aura, but damn! She can run! As the girl's tiny figure passed the corner and out of sight, Sasuke's body pulsed with tension.

He was worried. No doubt about it…because of that girl.

"Why are you such an asshole to that poor, little mouse and then you act all protective?" I grumbled, not able to understand what had exactly occurred. Sasuke jabbed me in the arm, leaving a soreness that I would most likely have for weeks.

"None of your business, loser." Sasuke growled. "Now, why the Hell are you here?"

"I'm here to pick your stupid-ass up." I answered with a sneer. "Well, that was the original plan, but then Stepfather demand that I bring his _'precious Little Crow' _to get something to eat." Sasuke always had a tendency to forget to eat. I never missed a meal. "I don't understand you, Uchiha. Now, answer truthfully, did you eat?"

Sasuke's lips pursed like he was eating something sour and gross. "No." He murmured, like a child being asked if he did his homework. I sighed deeply.

"Well, come on. Tell me where you wanna go, jerk."

Suddenly, Sasuke's face lit up. "The Hyuga Garden." He blurted out, face flushed with a soft pink. W-what?

"YOU BLUSHED!" I screamed, jumping back in utter terror. "Sasuke Uchiha, the walking glacier, has BLUSHED!" I announced to the surrounding world as Sasuke stumbled to my side in such a rush. He punched me, flat on the head. OUCH!

"You idiot! I didn't blush!" Sasuke screamed, face now officially a fire red.

I rubbed my head and continued to tease. "You like a Hyuga, I bet! Is that why you wanna go to the Hyuga's fancy pantsy reasurant?!"

"Sh! Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke jumped to my side and threw me into a tight head lock and used his hand to muffle my mouth. "Please…" He suddenly grew quiet and pleaded.

_He knew-I didn't, that a shadow watched us from afar._

My eyebrows rose with curiosity. I was just joking, but could it be true? Could Sasuke like a Hyuga?

Sasuke released me slowly as he whispered "Keep quiet."

"Sasuke." I breathed, worry creasing my forehead. "You can't like a Hyuga. You can't. What if Stepfather finds o-"

"**He** **won't**." Sasuke growled. "Now. Shut up. Let's just go eat somewhere quiet."

All I could do was nod and follow Sasuke, the guy that I thought I knew…

* * *

Author's Note

Blackmail here! Yeah…well, what a chapter!

Well the story continues in the next chapter. And I promise that the chapters will get longer as I go, but it may take me some time to get the plot solid for you guys. OH, and trust me; the whole NaruXSaku part is coming up. Things will get clearer.

**To everyone that wants me to re-write my old stories:**

I am horribly sad that I couldn't save my old stories. It makes me cry when I think how hard I worked on them and how I left the endings untold. Truly, it pains me as a writer. My work is everything to me, but sadly I doubt I will be able to rewrite "_Let's See How Far We Go._" Before I write a story, I make extremely detailed outlines and notes. The notes and outlines were also deleted for that story, which had a very complicated plot.

The only story that I _may_ be able to rewrite is "My Lost Angel", because I saved some on a flash drive without my Mother's knowing. Even though that may be, "My Lost Angel" will still be difficult to continue without the notes. I will try my best and maybe I will be able to get the other stories up (if my friends have the stories saved on their computers).

**Thank you all for your kindness and please review! I wanna know what you guys think! And please, do not blame my Mother. She only did it because she loves me. *Blackmailme***


	4. Chapter 4

Too Hateful to Love

Chapter Four

(Sasuke's Point of View)

That look in her eyes…it killed me.

That sadness on her face…it destroyed me.

That pain making her voice quiver, so cute…but, despite that, it ripped me like the cold wind shreds a butterfly's fragile winds. I don't understand this—this suffering.

* * *

Naruto is staring, most likely not seeing through my cold affection for this "_mouse_", but I upped the freeze.

"Run." I demanded, my voice coming out colder than I expected. Being that way was so natural to me; I guess when I tried, I could become a real heartless bastard. Then I remembered how fragile she was—how frightened and upset she must be. I was glaring at her, when I could feel my eyes burn with a pain that I didn't even have a name for…agony?

No. It was a worse form of suffering than that.

I bent down to her eye level, despite how hard I tried to fight it. I had to tell her to be safe. I had to show her I cared, but why?

"_Call me when you're safe_." I whispered and stood up straight, looking down at her with what I hoped looked like an angry glare. "Now, go."

And then she was gone, just as quickly as she had come.

'_T-Thank you for today, Uchiha-sama.' _I flinched as the echo of her voice said my name in such a formal manner. For some reason when she called me 'Uchiha-sama' it made me want to kick something.

"Why are you such an asshole to that poor, little mouse and then you act all protective?" Naruto grumbled. Damn it.

He heard me when I whispered to Hinata. Now what? What could I say to-wait. Why am I so worried about all that? It's not like I care about that mouse. It's just that I have a sort of pet/owner relationship with her. But if that's so, why I'm I so afraid—so terrified of Stepfather finding out about her. Why?

"None of your business, loser." I growled, more angry at myself than Naruto's prying. "Now, why the Hell are you here?"

"I'm here to pick your stupid-ass up." He answered with a sneer. "Well, that was the original plan, but then Stepfather demand that I bring his _'precious Little Crow' _to get something to eat." Ugh. I don't feel like eating today. My stomach is too upset. "I don't understand you, Uchiha. Now, answer truthfully, did you eat?"

'_Maybe…'_ I thought internally. "No." I answered _''truthfully''_.

"Well, come on. Tell me where you wanna go, jerk."

"Hyuga Garden." I said without even thinking.

**Uh. Oh. **

All the heat in my body shot to my face when I realized what I had just said. Now, it was too late.

"YOU BLUSHED!"

And that's when Naruto's suspicions began.

* * *

(Naruto's Point of View)

Sasuke and I ended up eating at a quiet, little café on the corner of Saint Regette Street. It was really a random place Sasuke picked, but hell; I didn't care. After my little episode of teasing Sasuke about his crush on a Hyuga, he became really tense.

I looked at him from under my lashes as his took a long drag of coffee. I couldn't help but notice that he hadn't eaten a single bite of his roasted chicken. "So," I began, trying kill the awkward silence.

"**Shut.** **Up**." Sasuke said without even looking at me. Yeah. He was totally pissed. And now the silence was even more awkward. Ugh. "That Hyuga owes me a lot."

"Huh?" I was surprised at Sasuke's sudden comment. "Wait? That girl was a Hyuga?!"

"Yeah." He sipped his coffee and sighed. "I saved her life and now she won't leave me alone, trying to pay me back for rescuing her. It pisses me off, but what am I to do?"

"Yeah, you're such a saint for letting the little shit grovel." I said sarcastically. Sasuke glared at me, but surprisingly let it slide. "But if that's all true, why make her wear the hood and run home? You act like someone's out to get her."

"I don't want idiots like you to get the wrong idea. What if Stepfather got the wrong idea? That mouse would be exterminated. I _am_ the only heir to the gang, remember?" Sasuke reached back his hand to his pony tail and pulled out the rubber band. He sighed. "Get it?" He asked as all his black hair began to fall into its usual spiky place.

"Yeah. I guess." That still doesn't explain the blushing. Hmp. Whatever. There's no need for some innocent girl to get killed anyway. Stepfather wouldn't allow Sasuke to be playing around with just any old girl. Even a Hyuga would be unacceptable to Stepfather's standards. I rested my head on the palm of my hand and sighed. I guess I didn't really know Sasuke as well as I had thought. He would actually go through all those precautions just to keep a "fan" safe.

Suddenly Sasuke made an annoyed sounded grumble as he wiped his forehead with his jacket sleeve. "It's kind of hot in here, isn't it?"

"Hm?" And that's when I noticed that I was sweating. Only a little, but hey, it's still sweat.

Sweat equal summer…and summer means the end of winter. And the end of winter means—Well, I don't really know.

But when winter ends that empty feeling goes away—that missing piece in my life somehow materializes without my even noticing until it fades away with the next cold breeze.

"Summer's on its way." I murmured wistfully as I looked towards the open sky. It was clear, blue and filled with the hope of summer. Maybe…maybe this was the sky _she_ saw that day.

_I smiled for the first time all year with summer's promise of seeing that girl again. _

* * *

Author's Notes

Blackmail here! Hope you guys enjoyed Sasuke's point of view. It was kinda difficult. He has another part in the story that's in his point of view. And there's more chapters very soon. Oh and good news! I found some notes on "My Lost Angel" in an old file saved on my computer. I may be able to rewrite it now!

**Thank you all for your kindness and please review! I wanna know what you guys think! Just guess what's gonna happen next! XD *Blackmailme***


	5. Chapter 5

Too Hateful to Love

Chapter Five

For but a moment I forgot why I hated Sasuke Uchiha. Then, like I had predicted, the snow ball that rolled down the icy mountain started to grow and grow and grow like Sasuke's enhancing tension. AND _that's_ why I hate Sasuke Uchiha. He is constantly tense, as if he's waiting for an axe to fall on his head!

Another reason why I hate him is that when he's tense, I'M TENSE! I have no reason why his attitude affects me so badly, but it drives me half crazy.

Sasuke walked along by my side, shoulders pushed back and strained, eyes dark and intense, looking ahead, but not really seeing anything. I stared at him from the corner of my eye and grumbled quietly to myself. He looked like he was about to implode and he kept on glancing down at his pocket where his phone was snuggle pressed to his side. What?! It's not going to ring no matter how many times you look at it!

It was like that the whole way home! Glance. Tense. Glance. Tenser. Glance at phone again! Five minutes pass. Glance again. Shoulders even tenser.

Finally he snatches his phone out his pocket. "Gotta make a quick call. Give me some privacy." Sasuke demanded, his hands almost shaking as he clutched the phone, already dialing the number to God-Knows-Who. "Go play in traffic or something."

"Fine!" I yelled. "I'll give you some privacy!" No need to get all bitchy. Jeez! I was relieved to get away anyway, so doesn't matter. I calmly walked away, leaving Sasuke to sit down on a nearby bench, his cell pressed to his ear.

I left Sasuke to his calling whomever...I'm guessing that girl. It's been over an hour and that girl still hadn't called him. That's worrisome, but maybe her phone died. Wait-house phone? Well, maybe she doesn't have a house phone. Ok, a rich Hyuga girl doesn't have a house phone? Don't make me laugh, Naruto Uzumaki.

I sighed deeply. The only reason I could think of why the girl didn't call him back was maybe she was pissed that he talked to her like that!

I found myself sitting down under a tree, watching Sasuke waiting for someone to answer his call. Looking around curiously, I found that I was very close to an old park, too sketchy for kids to play in, but still, it had that playful kinda park feeling to it. It was most likely a once joyful, carefree place where kids would pretend to be in another world, climbing on monkey bars, swinging on swings, wrestling…just being kids, something I was never given the chance to do—something I-

"**HINATA**_**!!!**_**" **

And that was the first time I had ever heard Sasuke scream, first time I ever saw him run so fast, first time I ever saw such _fear_ in his eyes…and that was the first and _last_ time I would ever see Sasuke's passion so clear on his pale face, because on that day…

Sasuke Uchiha's passion had died.

* * *

"No! No, please don't die!" Sasuke cried, unfamiliar tears coursing down an unfamiliar express.

It took me a moment to gather my voice, so shocked, yet so horridly numb. "S-she's gone. They—they have to take her away now. Sasu-"

"NO! She's **not** dead! Open your eyes!" He demanded, eyes burning with an unbearable fury and anguish. Agony. Suffering. No, so many things—so many emotions I didn't understand. "Hinata! Hinata, please…open your eyes."

He embraced the blood stained girl, her hood torn and shredded, showing a soft pale face stained with red streaks. He pressed his cheek to hers, letting the tears roll from his eyes and over her face, dripping off her chin pink from mixing with the bloody scratches and cuts.

It was as if _she _were crying pink petals in his warm embrace, her body adorned in red roses warped into thin lines and splotches.

I had never seen such a sobering sight—a black crow clutching a bundle of roses so tightly to himself, as if he could keep the petals from withering

away.

* * *

Blackmail here! Sorry that I left things at the cliffhanger. Just thought that would be a good stop, even thought I promised the chapters would get longer. Sowwy!

**Thank you all for your kindness and please review! I wanna know what you guys think! Just guess what's gonna happen next! XD *Blackmailme***


	6. Chapter 6

Too Hateful to Love

Chapter Six

I remember the worse day of my life—No, the worst _year_ of my life. It's surprising what can happen in only twelve months.

Mother died. I thought that was the worst day.

The day father went insane. I thought that was worse.

The day father left. It couldn't get any worse…could it?

The day Uncle collapsed; it was bad, but not as bad as when father left.

The day Uncle was hospitalized. I was horrified.

The two weeks I was left on the streets, only ten years old at the time, fending for myself and working to death to pay the hospital bills.

The day I met Sasuke.

The day I was enslave.

The day I lost everything I had, which wasn't much, but still…my freedom was all I had left.

But all those things were nothing compared to the day I met my enslaver. Every sorrow, every pain—none of it could compare to the day I first gazed upon Stepfather. NOTHING.

Worst day of my life was the last day of my life and the beginning of some other form of existence that could never be christened as "living".

That day the Naruto Uzumaki that loved the world …died.

* * *

I had never felt so horribly numb in my life, seeing the guy I _thought_ was a walking glacier cry over a girl's fresh corpse; because something told me that Sasuke was incapable of tears…I was wrong.

It took five police officers to wrangle Sasuke away from the scene in the middle of the street.

We were on the corner of Saint Maria and Blueday Street at a busy four way intersection. Well, I should say _I_ was on the corner. Sasuke was smack dab in the middle, in a puddle of blood, being dragged away from a lifeless girl.

Cars were blocking the streets, honking for the police officers to move the corpse and curious people stopping to take a look at the gore and violence. A little red Volvo, with no driver, was abandoned on the street, blood staining its broken windshield. That girl was hit by that car as she crossed the intersection. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. And whoever had hit her hightailed it out of there.

I stood there, staring as Sasuke fought against the police officers. "Young man, she's dead!" The officers would plead with Sasuke to cease. "She's gone. We must investigate the scene, so please—_OOOF_!"

Sasuke punched the officer screaming in his ear, knocking the wind out of him. That's when Sasuke went too far. I had to step in. "Sasuke!" I yelled. A standby officer stopped me from going into the street and asked:

"Are you his family?" He asked placing a firm hand on my chest, pushing me back.

"He's my brother!" I spat without even thinking. Brother? Is that all I could come up with? It worked. The officer gave me a curt nod and let me through. "S-Sasuke!!" I screamed and lunged at him, throwing my right arm over his shoulder, wrapping the other under his chin, and squeezed him into the sleeper hold. Sasuke struggled, thrashing his body so hard that we fell to the ground, but I held fast. "Sleep, Sasuke." I begged with something wet coursing down my cheek.

His body gradually started to become sluggish in his punches and scraping to my arms and back. He would surely leave a mark with those nail of his, but it didn't matter. Sasuke could hurt me all he wants. I just wanted him to stop…why did I care so much?

It scared me. Him losing his mind reminded me of—of…Dad. "Sasuke, please." I begged. Sasuke couldn't hear my voice, couldn't see my eyes reaching out to him. Everything was focused on the police officers surrounding the girl's body.

Just before Sasuke fainted, he outreached his hand towards a girl—faraway in a place not even the powerful Sasuke Uchiha could touch.

* * *

Three days had passed, at least I think so. All I could do to count the days was keep tally of how many times the sun fell and rose outside my cold prison cell, but after some painful beatings, I had decided it was a pointless endeavor.

Would I die here?

It was getting warmer; that much I could tell from within my decaying little cage of cracking bricks and crawling moss. I had a friend while I waited—a rat. I named him Patch, because he was missing his right eye. It wasn't a friendly vermin, but I can't say that I'm all that friendly either. Patch and I sure do have allot in common.

After being thoroughly confused with everything that had occurred that past few days, I finally managed to get everything in a comprehendible state.

It turns out that Sasuke had been hanging with this "Hinata" girl for quite some time, sneaking around to avoid Stepfather's gaze. I still don't understand the reason he even hung around her. Why? Why did he bother to see her? Why did he conceive a bond? Why? Why?

'_He ….her'_

Huh? My eyes flashed open at the sound of an unfinished thought. No. It was finished. The middle was just…not there. He "what" her? Cared? No, for him to react that way. It was something more. He didn't care. He-he-

At that moment, in my cold little prison, I realized that I was unable to even think that word, to _even_ say it. How sad a person was I, whom no longer had that special word left in my vocabulary…

* * *

(Sasuke's Point of View)

"W-where's Naruto?" I asked with a pathetic voice, husky from disuse—a voice I had not spoken with in countless days. Zabuza looked at me with a surprised glint in his eyes as he sat on the wooden rocker next to my bed.

"What?"

Zabuza, my close and personal body guard, whom always seems to be off duty, stared at me as I gave a deep and heavy sigh. "Where is Naruto?" I asked with a bit more '_me'_ in it. Zabuza continued an uninterrupted stare and then his lips slowly, almost too slowly, curved up into a toothy grin.

"Locked up." He answered, his grin only growing with the menace of his inner thoughts. Zabuza was such a cynical bastard.

"L-Locked up?!" I gasped and tried to sit up in bed, but my agonizing stomach pain pushed me back down. I was in my room for the past few days with Zabuza at full time watch, making sure I didn't…um—hurt myself. And he had to make sure I didn't just end up dying from the stressed induced stomach cramps.

"Stepfather-sama ordered it so for his inability to protect you." Zabuza chuckled at the very thought. Protect? Naruto was supposed to protect me? FROM WHAT?!

"Shouldn't you be locked away?" I asked coldly, my silent anger slowly winning out on me. "It is your job to protect me, right? Not Naruto's."

"Maybe, but you should know by now how Stepfather feels about _that_ boy," Zabuza chuckled and rested his head on his palm, elbows on the bed, "which made me somewhat curious. Why does Stepfather-sama treat that subordinate so cruelly? He is not known to be so cold toward his hires, but rather the opposite. Stepfather-sama is a very fair boss."

I couldn't help but bit my lip. It was true. Stepfather treated me like his own son, despite everything. He even calls me his Little Crow. No one ever complains about Stepfather, because what is there to complain about? Yeah, he's an evil bastard but as long as you do as he says and don't fuck everything up, he's actually very kind (in his own way). But to Naruto…he's—he's—

"Tell me, Sasuke. Who is Naruto to Stepfather-sama?" Zabuza asked, mocking true curiosity.

"Shut up."

"No why should I do that? I was so curious about little Naruto that I look some things up. His last name, Uzumaki—it sounds familiar."

"So." I tried to sit up again. Bad idea. I felt like my stomach was wrapping around my ribs and squeezing me to submission. Ugh.

"Stepfather-sama had an old subordinate by that name. I believe it was Minato…Minato Uzumaki."

My eyes bulged. He didn't—there's no way he found out that much…

"I hit a bulls eye by the look of it. Tell me. What did Minato do to make Stepfather-sama so furious that little Naruto still pays for it?" Zabuza looked deep into my eyes, black meeting black. I couldn't help but being annoyed.

"Why do you care so much?" I growled.

"Curiousity." Zabuza answered simply.

I didn't see why I should hide anything from Zabuza. It wasn't like he would tell anyone. He had no friends. "Minato stole Stepfather's woman."

"W-What?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Blackmail here...too busy to make Author's notes. Haha. Talk to you guys later. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bye and review please! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Too Hateful to Love

Chapter Seven

I hate the world, every inch of it. But can I say that now? After meeting her—well, is she a part of this world? No, I think not. She's too different, like a perfect alien. But I'm a part of this world. Does that mean I'm not meant to see her again?

All I want to know now is…will I die without seeing that summer alien again?

* * *

(Sasuke's Point of View)]

"Are you serious?" Zabuza asked, snickering in-between every word. "That sick bastard, how'd he manage that long enough to conceive a kid?"

Ugh. Zabuza is enjoying this way too much. "Minato supposedly stole the heart of Stepfather's fiancée just before they were to be married. They eloped and-_tada_-Naruto was born."

Zabuza burst into laughter. "That's hilarious! I wish I could have seen Stepfather-sama's face!"

"It's not funny!" I screamed. "Because of that idiot of a Father, Naruto has to pay for it every day of his life!"

"So are you saying it would have been better if Naruto was never born?" Zabuza interjected quietly, his grin widening like the Chestier Cat.

"W-What?" For some reason that threw me off.

"If it wasn't for that idiot of a father…Naruto would not exists, neh?"

"Oh…" I scratched the back of my head and sighed. "I guess you are correct, but—but I still blame him. He doesn't deserve a metal or anything for just conceiving him, you know? He needed to raise him. That's the real work."

"You're very wise for someone who's never had a kid."

"How would you know that?" I grinned at Zabuza's surprised expression. Didn't expect that, now did you, Zabu? I couldn't help but chuckled, but my throat closed to that like a bear trap. Coughing up half a lung, I managed to say," Forget all- _cough_- that! Get-_cough_-N-Naruto out of that cell before I really-_cough-_get mad!"

"Alright! Alright!" Zabuza put his hands up, palms forward, and sighed. "Don't choke over it, dillweed."

"GO!" I screamed followed by a round of husky coughs. My stomach pain was only increasing. Ugh.

Why does everything hurt so badly?

No. My eyes widened in as it all grew too clear, like a painting of red and white staring me in the face.

I wish I hadn't remembered.

Everything came back in a furious flood of bright memories stained with the crimson color of freshly spewed blood and that pale, gray complexion of a corpse. Naruto's voice screamed in the background too far away to seem real.

"_He's my brother!_" He cried, but I wasn't listening to Naruto. My eyes were held fast onto a familiar face, paler and lifeless unlike how I left it.

Only her soft pink cheeks were left alive, warm and real, but soon that fleeting blush faded away along with everything else. The sun, the clouds, the gentle smell of her lavender hair, it all fluttered away like the broken wings of a butterfly shredded by the harsh winter freeze. The winds of fate stole her breath from mine, her lips from mine—her heart from mine.

Even her beating heart gave up and died.

Her voice no longer cried my name. Oh, how it would pull and strain my heart so sweetly in death's grasp. Her eyes did not call out to mine, pale purple singing to sinful black as the guilt blinds me with self-rage. The doors to her soul glazed over with death's ghostly shawl, my entire being ripping from the inside out as it paled to white. Her pathetic, fragile strength did not clasp on to my burning hands no matter how _desperately_ I wanted it—how much I-I _needed_ it. Proof, I needed it more. I needed evidence that she would live, but in the end…my first, my only, my _last_—

Love has died…

* * *

(Naruto's Point of View)

I fell asleep. It was warm. Summer's almost here…Almost here.

I closed my eyes with such a goofy smile.

* * *

Author's Notes

Blackmail here! Sorry that all my chapters are so short. It's just that I'm so busy and such. I hate just not doing anything, so I try to at least do this much. Hope you enjoyed. Oh, and tell me what you guys think of Hinata dying. I have a lot of people telling me they like her dead. I want to see what the majority thinks. I rather like the little mouse.

Talk to you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Too Hateful to Love

Chapter Seven

I awoke with a start, my tongue bleeding more than usual. I could feel the warm liquid coursing over my ghostly lips—such a sharp contrast, that red and paler white. It left a tingling numbness in its wake as it crept down my skin. I pressed my finger to my lip, letting the crimson flow onto my hand. Watching the drop of life, I noticed…it was so profound—so deep. I could drown in it. My body felt so high with exhaustion and my mine was filled with delusions of red oceans and black skies. The sun was bleeding, I was bleeding, the _world_ was bleeding. Everything was dripping into darkness.

"Looks like you half lost your mind down here." Said a familiar voice, gruff and menacing in its tone. I ignored it. The blood making a pink trail down my wrist was far too mesmerizing. I was obsessed with watching it fall.

"H-his eyes don't look right." whimpered a skittish, more childish voice.

"You'd look like that two after four days of daily beatings and no food and water. I'm surprised he ain't dead." Chains rattled. Patch squeaked angrily. The voice must have stepped on his tail…

The drop of crimson life finally reached its end, dripping off my wrist to die upon the cold cement ground. It fell like rain, broke like glass against the unforgiving earth, and blossomed…dying into nothing but a shadow of what it once was.

This drop of blood was the first of me to go; the rest would follow soon. Death was near, insanity closer.

"You hungry, boy?" asked the menacing voice, teasing and cruel. Something evil bubbled on the tip of my tongue, a curse that no one would understand, except the wild. I growled.

"Go. To. Hell." My voice echoed through the cell, deep, violent, wild. My stomach screamed to me and to every cell in my body to cry out for food—to beg for it, just as Stepfather wanted. I would not grovel; sooner would I die than get on my knees.

"Oh, my…h-he's quite violent in his words. You said he wouldn't get hostile."

"I thought the little runt was too much of a wimp to get rough. Guess when you take away a tamed dog's food, water, and beat it a little…it turns into a savage wolf." The cruel voice chuckled at the thought. "Well, stop the crap and come on, runt. Sasuke bailed you out."

Sasuke? That name…who is he? Do I know him? He—he's my brother. No. Why'd I think that?

My head was spinning wildly, drunken and screaming. "Go. Away." I breathed, finding the strength to stand when it seemed I had none left to even think. Rage pulled me up. Hate made me stand…these feelings, like fire, blazed on within me.

"Ah!" gasped a frightened voice, "He's moving!"

"No shit."

My eyes creaked open and the pain followed. It was a piercing sort of agony that slithered behind my eyes like acid. I couldn't help but groan as the dull figures became remotely clearer as blotches of dull colors. There was a looming figure standing only a few feet from me, tall and bulky, but undefined and obscure. Its face was but a blur, white smile dominating everything.

"Well, look at that. Morning sunshine, the world says 'hello'." The shadows white grin grew into a crescent moon.

"Bastard." I breathed. My shoulders strained back, my head hanging, eyes forward and wild in there glare. I could feel the feral cry within me, its tails of fire whipping inside my ribs. That rage, that hate was breaking free. "Die."

"Ah! He's attacking!"

"Shut up, wimp!"

I lunged, eyes burning a fiery blue.

**A fist**.

"You got him!"

"I said shut up!"

I fell back, managing to stay on my feet. My head screamed in pain, but I was too confused and bewildered to even register that agony. I felt like I was hit with a freight train.

"H-he's still standing, Zabuza!"

Zabuza, that name…

"Shut up, damn it! I know!"

Suddenly a warm wind swept through the dark cell, so comforting and scorching against my frozen self. I could feel her gaze inside that summer breeze.

But soon that warmth was replaced with the icy chill of silence and the shadows of winter. I could feel everything fading.

I was going to faint.

"He's going down!"

The wind from my fall whipped through my hair and for but a moment I couldn't feel a thing.

"Sleep you little bastard. Sleep."

And for some reason I just couldn't help but obey.

* * *

Sasuke~

The first day we met was the first day I truly ever smiled, only a few months ago…

It was midnight when I snuck out of Stepfather's mansion. The air was thick with the promise of rain and stuck to my skin like a thin layer of fog. Truly, it felt disgusting, but I had to get out of that damn place. Stepfather was…was beating Naruto again and probably for some stupid mistake he couldn't possibly have controlled. It ripped me apart to hear Naruto's soft, concealed grunts of pain as Stepfather's minions pounded away and it only made me unbearably furious that I couldn't do a God damn thing about it. I didn't give a shit about Naruto…I still don't, but something like that. It just makes me sick.

So there I was, wondering aimlessly through the dingy streets of Old Downtown Konoha, trying to get my mind off of his blue eyes writhing. I needed to fight—a release, just _something_ to get rid of this anger.

"No! Please, _stop or else _I'll—Ah!"

I was thrust out of my intense thoughts by a pathetic scream, something that was way too soft to even be categorized as an attempted threat, which I assumed it was (giving its context). I ignored it; some girl probably took the wrong way home and ended up getting mugged. It serves her right for being an idiot.

"Stop! Don't touch that! Please!"

Or raped…ugh. I shoved my hands in my pockets and paced back and forth calmly, contemplating on whether I should interfere. I mean she shouldn't have-

"NO!"

"AH! Damn it all!" I growled and followed the voice and the loud struggle, my heart racing with more rage. I really hate this world.

"Please! Someone, help me!"

"I'm coming, damn it." I whispered, annoyed and angry.

I had no idea what I was about to get myself into…I had no idea that I'd fall in love.

* * *

Author's Notes

Blackmail here! Agh…I was thinking about writing another story soon, maybe something much more—Hm. I don't know. How about I take requests!

If you guys want me to write a story, give me a requested couple and I may try it out! I just love pleasing my readers so let's give this a try!

I'll take on any couple except NaruXHina and SasuXSaku!

SORRY! My friend, Akira, would kill me if I did one of those! Thank you! And REVIEW! XD


	9. Chapter 9

**The Begining of the end....**

(Naruto's point of view)

"I wish the world was different. I wish it was kinder. I wish it were easier. I wish it was a happier world, a sweeter world, a better world."

I remember saying those words once to a girl who asked me…"What are you wishing for?" as I stared blankly at a star, light-years away. I slowly turned to her and answered.

For some reason…she smiled.

* * *

(Sasuke's Point of view)

I meet Hinata in an alley. She was being assaulted. I saved her after hearing her screaming for help. I didn't think much of it. The man who was doing the assaulting was nothing but a skinny drunkard and easily handled, but Hinata thought otherwise. She keep saying thank you over and over.

"Thank you." She murmured, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. I looked down at her as the drunkard went off running from the scene. For some reason, I didn't see a girl…I saw a little mouse, caught in the rain. Such a pathetic sight. I didn't say anything to her in response, just stared and stared. My eyes were locked on to her. If I looked away she'd disappear and for some reason, I didn't want her to go. Already, I had become attached to that girl.

She rubbed her eyes and tried to stand, but failed miserably. I watched as she attempted this several times. Her legs didn't seem to want to listen.

"Damn it." I grumbled under my breath. Hinata gasped and looked up at me with wide eyes. 'Woah…what weird eyes,' I thought. The first time I saw those freakish eyes, I thought she was possibly blind.

She quickly looked away from me and stared at the ground. Again, she tried to stand and again, she fell to her knees. I wanted to tell her to just give up already, but ended up reaching down, my hand outstretched. Hinata looked at my hand like it was the hand of an alien, like it shouldn't be there. She flinched away, frightened. I was surprised by her reaction and offended.

"Take my hand." I demanded harshly. She shook her head. "Take it." She started to cry. "What the hell is your problem!?" Hinata cried harder, her voice cracking when she answered me-

"I-I was s-scared. I-I-I'm scared n-n-now. I'm scared."

And suddenly ever thing changed. My world flipped. I had never been stabbed before, but I could swear this is what it must feel like—a cold pressure puncturing your chest, yes. That's what it felt like to see this stranger cry.

I grabbed her arm and ripped her off the ground. She gasped, too shocked to scream. I threw her onto my back, holding her piggy style and started to walk away from the dark alley.

I continued to walk and she didn't say a damn thing until we reached the hospital. "W-w-why are we here?" she asked.

"Arm. Bleeding." I answered coldly. I felt like a robot on auto pilot. Hinata shifted on my back to inspect her arm. It really was bleeding. She must have scrapped it against the ground.

"I-It's nothing." She mumbled. "P-p-please, put me down."

"No." I answered mechanically. "Infections. That alley was dirty." I held her tighter to my back and started to towards the hospital.

"Please, I don't like hospitals." Hinata said with more confidence.

"No." I enunciated.

"Ple-"

"No."

"B-But,"

"No."

This continued all the way to the front counter. Hinata had her eyes screw shut as soon as we entered the doors. A nurse walked up to me, asking if Hinata was ok.

"She needs her cuts cleaned."

"Oh, well then, please sit down and we'll be with you shortly-"

"No. Now." I demanded. The nurse looked shocked but quickly walked to wherever she had to go to get Hinata help. It was always like this, how people would act around me. **Every. Single. Time. **I didn't know why and I'm not complaining, but for some reason, it freaked me out.

"Come this way, please." The nurse mumbled, frustrated.

An hour passed. Hinata and I were out of the hospital, her arm wrapped snuggly in bandages. The cuts were worse than I thought. She even needed stitches. I looked down at her, asking her a question with my eyes. She actually picked up on it and answered.

"I'm ok." She mumbled.

"Where do you live?"

"I-I can make it home alone, thank you." She began to walk away. I grabbed her hand. She flinched.

"Obviously, you can't." I sighed. "I don't need to be saving you again, so just tell me where to bring you."

"The corner of Blue Day and Saint Maria Street," Hinata answered. She didn't seem to have much fight in her.

"Come on then." I said triumphantly. For some reason, I was somewhat…kinda…happy.

I didn't know what I was doing, what I was saying—just suddenly, I started a conversation about how the moon sometimes turns orange, like the sun. Hinata stared at me in confusion at first, but then looked towards the sky and saw the moon, glowing like a pumpkin.

"I never noticed." Hinata said. Then she smiled.

And…so did I.

That night, I fell in love with a girl. That night, I passed up the same street that she would soon find herself cold and lifeless. That night I made a connection unlike any other I had ever made and that's the night Stepfather's lackey saw me walk Hinata home.

That night, I put an end to Hinata's life, just by being seen with her. Soon, a familiar man in a familiar red Volvo would run her down. That man would run away to tell Stepfather how well the plan had gone through. Stepfather would laugh and then he'd see me being dragged to my room, screaming bloody murder. He'd be shocked by my reaction, then blame Naruto. He's lock Naruto away and beat him silly for five days straight…and not think a damn thing about Hinata—about how he killed her, how he took her away from me, how he ruined me.

Today, I lay in my bed, thinking just how I would get my revenge—my revenge on the man who killed my Hinata.

* * *

(Unknown Character's Point of View)

Summer's almost here. I wonder if I'll see that boy again—that boy who hates the world…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! I'm back, my loves!!! DX Ah! I missed writing so much! **

Ok, Sasuke just revealed the truth. Hinata's death was not just an accident. (I'm sure many of you guess that already.) Sasuke Uchiha is rearing for revenge and what of Naruto? Is he ok after his five day of punishment? Sasuke's got this all figured out, but what's he going to do? Revenge is such a bitter sweet endeavor.

Try and guess who the Unknown Character is!!! XD


End file.
